In the prior art, various methodologies, devices and apparatus have been proposed for safety or warning purposes. Often times, an area deemed to be unsafe is surrounded by barriers such as ropes, barricades or the like to prevent individuals from entering the area. In other instances, signs or other indicia are employed to visually warn individuals of danger. Audio signals may also be utilized where appropriate.
One particular problem concerning unsafe zones is the fact that individuals may still have to travel through the unsafe zone, despite the imminent danger that may exist. In these instances, barriers such as fencing, ropes or the like are not practical since they would impede an individual's movement through the area. Signs or other visual indicators may also be insufficient if an individual, for whatever reason, does not see the sign, and is therefore not aware that he or she is passing through an unsafe or dangerous zone. This problem is particularly pervasive in vicinities employing floor or overhead conveyors. In these instances, an individual may have to pass beneath the overhead conveyor track, the area beneath qualifying as an unsafe zone should the conveyor and its cargo be traveling therethrough. In addition, a floor conveyor presents areas of hazardous pinch points between the product being moved and the stationary conveyor.
In light of the dangers and disadvantages noted above, a need exists for improved ways to warn individuals that they are entering or nearing an unsafe zone. In a response to this need, the present invention provides both a method and an apparatus to prevent accidental injury to an individual by warning the individual that he or she is entering or nearing an unsafe zone. The present invention accomplishes this aim through the use of a forest or distribution of upright flexible members. The members are arranged in or near the unsafe zone so that an individual entering or approaching the unsafe zone from any direction would contact and trample the flexible upright members. Each upright member can be oriented in different directions so that warning verbage or indicia can be seen from any approach. Contact between the members and the individual alerts the individual that he or she has entered an unsafe area, particularly if the individual may not realize it visually.
Flexible upright members alone are not unique. U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,168 to Beard discloses a traffic marker support comprising a base and an upright member. The marker of Beard is designed for use as a highway marker along a roadside. U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,499 to Furiate discloses traffic lane delineators which are arranged in a row to separate lanes, prevent passing or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,118 to Schmanski discloses simulated tubular highway safety devices which can deflect on impact. While these patents disclose upright markers which may be flexible, none teach or suggest a safety forest of markers to warn individuals of an unsafe or dangerous zone.
Walkways having raised protrusions or humps have been proposed to aid blind or visually handicapped persons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,087 to Phillips discloses such a walkway. Another aid for the visually handicapped is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,743 to Schmanski. Neither of these patents disclose a distribution of upright flexible members which are designed to be trampled upon so as to warn an individual of an unsafe zone.